Shadow Yukiko
Shadow Yukiko is a boss in Persona 4. It is the Shadow Self of Yukiko Amagi, which represents her feelings of pent-up anger and frustration of being trapped in Inaba. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Boss **''Persona 4 (Manga): Minor Antagonist **Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Antagonist **Persona 4 Visualive: Minor Antagonist *Persona 4 Arena: Boss ''(Yukiko Story Route) **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax:'' ''Playable Character Design Her design is based on a kind of bird, in this case a phoenix, trapped in a birdcage which is hanging on the chandelier. Profile ''Persona 4 Shadow Yukiko manifested from Yukiko Amagi's feelings of repression. The Shadow first appeared on the Midnight Channel as a princess-like version of the real Yukiko, excited for her hunt for her "prince charming." The protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka and Teddie enter Yukiko's Castle in the Midnight Channel. They encounter and defeat Shadow Chie, but the exhaustion of facing her "other self" forces them to retreat. Teddie explains there is little risk in leaving Yukiko until the fog lifts in the Midnight Channel, so they decide to return later. After regrouping, they locate Yukiko and her other self, Shadow Yukiko. She acknowledges her dependency on Chie, calling her "a strong prince," but she has realized that Chie cannot help her leave Inaba, exaggerating her own helplessness and making fun of the entire situation. Shadow Yukiko expresses her disgust with inheriting the inn, and playfully confesses to the protagonist, Yosuke and Chie. Calling Chie her Prince Charming, Shadow Yukiko asks her Prince Charming to take her somewhere far, far away to escape her fate of inheriting the Amagi Inn. Confused and shocked, Yukiko begs Shadow Yukiko to stop. Ignoring Yukiko's pleas, Shadow Yukiko taunts Yukiko, asking why she would want her to stop confessing her true feelings. Shadow Yukiko exclaims that she is Yukiko, and is merely expressing her thoughts. Yukiko denies Shadow Yukiko's claims, and tells her that she is not her. Fueled by Yukiko's denial, Shadow Yukiko transforms into a bird and attacks the party. Her shadow takes the form of a large red bird with Yukiko's face and hair, sitting in a cage with a summonable shadow dressed like the jack of cards below. This represents her feelings of entrapment from inheriting the inn and her desire to be rescued from that fate by a "dashing prince" since she feels too weak to do so herself. The trio eventually manages to fend off the shadow, and with Yukiko eventually willing to face herself, the shadow transforms into Konohana Sakuya, becoming Yukiko's Persona. Stats ''Persona 4'' Shadow Yukiko Persona 4= |-| Golden= Charming Prince Persona 4= |-| Golden= Strategy ''Persona 4'' Shadow Yukiko absorbs fire attacks and she can summon Prince Charming who is weak to ice attacks and strong against wind attacks. It is generally advisable to only attempt to challenge Shadow Yukiko when the party members are at least Level 14, where Yosuke gets Sonic Punch and Chie gets Mabufu, which will be extremely useful in keeping the Charming Prince down while still being able to contribute to overall DPS. It is highly recommended for the protagonist to bring a fire resistant Persona (Orobas, Oberon and Senri are the best candidates) for the battle and have the ability Red Wall to protect Chie from Agi and "Burn to Ashes." If not available, cast Sukukaja on Chie, which is available on Yosuke, and cast Sukunda on Shadow Yukiko to lower the chances of her "Burn to Ashes" ability landing a hit. It is also recommended for the protagonist to have a Persona with Media to assist Yosuke with healing (While it may take some work, Senri leveled up to Level 11 can have Media and has immunity to fire, making her the optimal candidate for healing here.). If Media is not available, consider investing in some medicine. About 4-6 pieces will usually suffice for any difficulty, but feel free to bring more if you aren't too confident. Shadow Yukiko uses Agi and Physical Attacks, mostly Double Fangs, when her HP is around 100% - 51%, but once her HP drops to 50% she starts to use a powerful fire attack called "Burn to Ashes" which can deal major damage to the party. Note that Shadow Yukiko has a somewhat above-average critical-hit rate, so her physical attacks are very prone to causing critical hits, casting Sukunda on her is never a bad strategy, as so to reduce her chances of landing a successful attack. Casting Rakunda on Shadow Yukiko, which is readily available on Izanagi, will also help keep the fight less dragged-down. It is advisable you keep it on her as much as possible. Performing a fusion using Orobas and Ghoul on April 23rd will generate an Oberon with Rakunda, which can easily serve the same purpose while keeping the protagonist resistant to fire. If a Berith is fused on April 28th, the last day where Yukiko can be saved, the Fusion Forecast will give it Mabufu, allowing the protagonist to have immunity to Fire and access to an Ice skill. Charming Prince Charming Prince can heal Shadow Yukiko, although this usually happens very rarely as he is more focused on attacking and casting Sukukaja, as well as instilling fear in the party members, so that Shadow Yukiko may deal major damage with "Shivering Rondo". While the Charming Prince is in battle, it's best to have Chie use Mabufu to both knock it down and do damage to Shadow Yukiko, and then use the One More gained to either guard or assist the party. This strategy becomes less viable while the Prince is boosted with Sukukaja, so be sure to have Yosuke purge the buff with Dekaja. In the event Shadow Yukiko causes a knockdown from either hitting a character's weakness or landing a critical hit, she will cast White Wall on him, removing the party's chance to gain an extra turn when using Mabufu. Once this happens, it is highly advisable one ignores the Charming Prince and simply focuses in taking Shadow Yukiko down. His healing can potentially drag out the fight but he doesn't use it very often. Plus, wasting turns on him can land the party in a very bad position with Shadow Yukiko. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In Golden, Shadow Yukiko has been tuned down a bit. She is now weak against Ice, but has more than twice her usual HP. Use Bufu against her to knock her down. After Bufu has been cast on her she will cast White Wall to protect herself. After dealing 40% - 50% damage against her she will summon Charming Prince. Charming Prince is weak to Electricity and can support Shadow Yukiko by healing her with Diarama, casting Silence and attacking the party members. After dealing enough damage on the Prince, it will run away and Shadow Yukiko will waste a turn trying to re-summon the prince, but he will not come back. Before reaching critical health, Shadow Yukiko will also have an indicator when she will cast Burn to Ashes as well making the battle considerably easier. Battle Quotes ''Persona 4'' Quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNwsXePF-1M *'Shadow Yukiko:' I am a shadow... The true self... Now, my Prince... Why don't we dance and make merry together? *chuckle* / Chie: Hang in there, Yukiko! I'm right here for you! / Shadow Yukiko: Oh, reeeally? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with! (Battle Opening) *Hmhmhmhm... (Attacking) *Hahaha! Not bad, but we're just getting started! *Ooh, looks like you haven't had your fill of divorcing! *Such bothersome princes! The dance isn't over yet! *Aha, what hopeless princes! Shall I destroy you all? *giggle* *I'll have nothing to do with you! Die, imposters! *giggle* That's how my prince should be! *You little... *I don't understand! You won't lift a finger for me! *Everything, begone! *giggle* Goodbye! *No...I was going to escape all of this... *You're in my way! (Attacking) *screech* (Attacking) *chuckle* We're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours! Come, my Prince... Heeheehee... (Summoning Charming Prince) *My Prince! My dear prince! (Defeat Charming Prince) *Why?! Why won't he come!? (Failing to summon Charming Prince) *Be gone! (Using Shivering Rondo) *What? Are you trying to make me mad? (Weakening) *That's not how it's supposed to work... You have to escort me! (Killing ally) *Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea... You're no Princes... Die, you worthless commoners! (Weakening) *NO! (Upon defeat) ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' * "Want me to burn you?" ''(Character select) * ''"Wait for me, my prince!" ''(Character select) * ''"Did you really think the others would rely on you forever?" ''(vs. Yu in Arcade Mode) * ''"Ahaha! Try and liven things up like the pipsqueak you are!" ''(vs. Yosuke in Arcade Mode) * ''"Can I just...burn you without separating into things?" ''(vs. Aigis in Arcade Mode) * ''"Ew, you reek of sweat! I need to burn away the germs!" ''(vs. Akihiko in Arcade mode) * ''"Ahahaha! You're going to fight me in THAT?" ''(vs. Yukari in Arcade Mode) * ''"Who're you? Well, it won't matter once I reduce you to charcoal." ''(vs. Elizabeth in Arcade Mode) * ''"Forget it!" ''(Guarding) * ''"There..." ''(Instablocking) * ''"Deflect!" ''(Instablocking) * ''"Why?" ''(Persona Break) * ''"No!" ''(Persona Break) * ''"No way...!" ''(Hit by a Counter Assault) * ''"So?" ''(Recovering) * ''"You annoy me." ''(Recovering from a deadly combo) * ''"Back off!" ''(Resisting a throw) * ''"Get hit!" ''(During her third fan strike in her autocombo) * ''"Go!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Konohana-Sakuya!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Hurry and go!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Ahahahaha!" ''(Summoning Persona) * "''This is it!" ''(Summoning Persona) * ''"Take your lumps!" ''(Performing a throw) * ''"There!" ''(Performing an air throw) * ''"I'm here!" ''(Performing an aerial backdash) * ''"Ready!" ''(During an All-Out Attack) * ''"A flurry of strikes!" ''(During an All-Out Attack) * ''"One last blow!" ''(Upon launching or knocking back the enemy after the initial All-Out Attack) * ''"...where are you looking?" ''(Sweep) * ''"Too bad!" ''(Counter assault) * ''"That's enough!" ''(Burst) * ''"One more strike!" ''(One more burst) * ''"I'll get rid of you!" ''(Upon activating her Shadow Frenzy) * ''"That's not enough!" ''(unused) * ''"I've HAD it!!!" ''(unused) * ''"I'll show you my dance!" ''(Idle or when winning a round) * ''"Nice try." ''(Winning a round) * ''"You're not done?" ''(Winning a round) * ''"You missed!" ''(While performing Dia) * ''"Burn it all, Sakuya!" ''(When performing Vermillion Bird) * ''"Agi!" ''(When performing Agi) * ''"Burn!" ''(When performing Agi) * ''"Agilao!" ''(When performing SB Agi) * ''"Maragi!" ''(When performing Maragi) * ''"Ahaha!" ''(When performing Maragi) * ''"Maragion!" ''(When performing SB Maragi) * ''"I can feel it!!!" ''(When performing Fire Boost) * ''"I'll turn you to CINDERS!" ''(When performing Fire Break) * ''"Burn to ashes!" ''(When performing SB Fire Boost or Vermillion Bird) * ''"Spiral!...Agidyne!" ''(while performing super move, Agidyne) * ''"Rise up...flame dance!" (while performing Awakening super move, Maragidyne) * "The time has come." ''(unused) * ''"Grace the air...cherry blossom storm!" ''(unused) * ''"...and that's the end of that." ''(unused) * ''"Step aside!" ''(When performing Dancing Flames) * ''"Away with you!" ''(When performing Dancing Flames) * ''"Fan twirl!" ''(unused) * ''"I must ask you to leave." ''(Winning a round) * ''"I got my lacy unmentionables on...hope you're ready!" ''(Intro) * ''"Are you my Prince Charming?" ''(Intro) * ''"I'm sick and tired of it all...!" ''(Intro) * ''"Okay, shall we get started?" *giggle* ''(Intro) * ''"Ahahaha, this is getting fun!" ''(Victory) * ''"Will you get lost?" ''(Winning a round) * ''"Will you die for me?" ''(Winning a round) * ''"I wonder where my Prince Charming is..." ''(Victory) * ''"I will walk my own path." ''(Victory) * ''"Someone please take me away..." ''(Victory) * ''"Ahaha, you long to be freed, right?" (After defeating Yukiko) * "No!!!" ''(Defeat) * ''"WAAAH!!!" ''(Defeat) * ''"I lost?" ''(Defeat) * ''"No, why?!?" ''(Defeat) * ''"NO, WHY!?!?!" ''(When losing by time-out) * ''"My prince...I'm here..." ''(Game over) * ''"I'll never disappear!" ''(Continue) * ''"Congratulations, you cleared it! *giggle* So YOU were my prince after all! How lovely. Now, let's go set the world on fire together, my love!" ''(Upon clearing Arcade/Score Attack/Golden Arena mode) * ''"Ahaha, congratulations on clearing it! You're the prince for this lonely Snow Black! Let's take a trip around this ruined world for our honeymoon!" ''(Upon clearing Arcade/Score Attack/Golden Arena mode) Victory Quotes ;Generic * "''It was decided from the start, you know? You're destined to die here!" * "I have no business with you. If you're not my prince, then '''die!"' * "''It's beautiful to watch things burn alive, isn't it? Everything should just burn away!" * "Why? Why won't you come for me? I want to hurry and skip somewhere that isn't here!" * "I won't let you say I'm meddlesome. Look at how hard I'm trying!" * "Hey, haven't you noticed? People hate how you keep pointlessly meddling in others' affairs!" * "Ahahahaha, you should've just ran away! You got hurt because you kept hanging around here!" ;Character Specific * Yukiko Amagi: "Is there any point in protecting some old-fashioned tradition? You should just...CAST everything away! To '''hell' with being tied down!" * Chie Satonaka: "''You really can't do anything for me, Chie--I mean, you're so weak! What a total disappointment." * Labrys: "Ahaha...let's put an end to this "playing human" business, hmm? You won't have to suffer anymore if you destroy everything..." Gallery Trivia *Shadow Yukiko has been known to give party their first difficult time while playing Persona 4, due to her lacking a weakness (while the previous two did), having the ability to attack one party member's (Chie) weakness, and a minion that can heal her. *The Suzaku Feather - a weapon for Yukiko - can be obtained by returning later and defeating this dungeon's hidden boss. *Charming Prince isn't summoned by Shadow Yukiko in the game's manga and anime adaptions.